The Beyblade vs Pokemon Charity Soccer Match
by pika2006
Summary: A oneshot about the bladers and the pokemon trainers. Playing soccer. For charity. Quite obvious really :R and R


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or Beyblade, or any characters/locationsassociated with them. Or 'we are the champions' by queen. I do own the story.

This is a oneshot about what happened when the beybladers and the pokemon play a game of soccer, all in the name of charity

NOTE: Hilary's commentary is in _italics_, Gary's commentary is in _underlined italics._**

* * *

**

The Beyblade vs Pokemon Charity Soccer Match

It was a wet morning, and Tyson and the other bladebreakers were stuck inside with nothing to do. Ray suggested a friendly Beyblade match, but none of them were up to it. Then the phone rang. 'I'll get it,' said Max. He picked up the phone. 'Hello?' said Max. 'Hey Max, it's Lee.' answered Lee at the other end, 'Can I speak to Ray?' 'OK, I'll go get him...RAY!' He went to the phone. 'Hi Lee' said Ray. 'I've just had a fantastic idea.' said Lee, 'I've decided to arrange a game of soccer' '...how do you lot feel up to being in the team?' 'I'll go ask...' said Ray.

He went into the other room. 'Guys, how do you feel like a game of soccer tomorrow?' he asked. They all jumped at the chance. 'OK then I guess that's a yes...' He went back to the phone. 'OK, tomorrow it is then' said Lee. 'Wait a second, who are we playing against?' asked Ray. 'I rung up Brock Slate, ever heard of him?' 'Yeah, from that other anime, what was it...er...' 'Pokemon!' shouted Kenny from the other room. 'Oh yeah, Pokemon. Carry on Lee' 'It's a kind of match where a team of Beybladers play a team of Pokemon trainers in a game of soccer. We could...I dunno...sell tickets and raise money for charity' said Lee. 'Brilliant idea!' said Ray. 'But we'll have to arrange it for next week though, we can't do everything by tomorrow.' 'OK, then, next Saturday evening?' asked Lee. 'Yes, that'll do. No doubt we'll see you sometime between now and then. Bye' 'Bye Ray' said Lee. They hung up.

Ray went into the other room to explain the details to the others. When Ray was on the phone, Kai came back from the training centre. 'Hmmm...interesting idea Ray' said Kai after Ray finished explaining everything. 'It'll be fun to play them at soccer' said Max.

Meanwhile, over in Pewter City, Brock was ringing up people to be potential players for his team. As Lee and Brock had arranged it, they decided that they would be the coaches. Eventually the teams were decided. Here they were:

Playing for the Beyblade team, were: **Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, Brooklyn, Mariah, Kevin, Eddy, Spencer, Robert **and** Ian, **with **Tala **and **Gary **on the bench as subs. **Lee **was coach.

Playing for the Pokemon team, were: **Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, AJ, Richie, Tracey, Casey, Giselle, Max **and **May, **with **Todd **and **Duplica **as subs. **Brock **was the coach.

They also decided on other things as well. They informed the Beyblade and Pokemon TV channels (that show live coverage of Beyblade/Pokemon matches) that they would be playing a charity soccer match. They both agreed to showing the match jointly, so they asked **Hilary **and **Gary **to be guest commentators for the event.

Both sides trained all week, because none of them were the best soccer players in the world. Then the big day came. They decided to gather in the world-famous Indigo Stadium for the match. Tickets for the event had sold well and the stadium was packed for the big game. The world's media had gathered for the event too.

_'...and a very warm welcome to our live Match Special, with me, Hilary and him, Gary.' _said Hilary as the commentary started. _'We're here in the Indigo Stadium for this charity soccer match between teams made up from the popular sports Pokemon and Beyblade. And here come the teams now, to deafening roars from this fantastic crowd we've got here tonight, isn't that right Gary. Yes Hilary, we're in for a spectacular match._'

On the sidelines, both coaches were getting nervous. 'Didn't expect it to be this big did you?' asked Brock to Lee. 'No way, josé.' replied Lee. _'...there are the coaches, Brock and Lee, coaching Pokemon and Beyblade respectively. The ref goes up to the two captains Kai and AJ to toss the coin. AJ wins the toss and decides to _

_play up at the car park end of the pitch. They shake hands, nice, that. Right time to get this match underway. The ref blows the whistle and we're off!'_

There was some amazing play between both teams during the first half. But no goals. That was until about the 26th minute. _'Good play here from Tyson, who passes it to Kai. Kai runs up with the ball...and GETS IT INTO THE BACK OF THE NET! The crowd go wild. Kai runs up and celebrates with the rest of the team. Pokemon 0 Beyblade 1 now, and what an incredible goal it was._ _Truly spectacular stuff there from Kai and the Beybladers._'

At about the 34th minute, however, there was some controversy. Tyson was booked for kicking Tracey in the shin. _'Yellow card there for Tyson. He looks gutted about that. Anyway, here is Misty for the Pokemon team, dodging the other players. Only the goalkeeper now and...Yes! It's the equalizer! 1-1 now, and that brings the Pokemon players back into the game. There's the half time whistle, signalling FREE ORANGES! I'm getting mine now!'_

During half-time, Brock gave his players a half-time lecture. 'You're all playing like amateurs. We could have been 4-0 up by now! Tracey, you're off. Todd, you're on.'

The second half started. _'I don't know what was said in the Pokemon changing rooms, but they're playing more intensely than during the first half. And it shows now as Ash runs up and...SCORES! 'My ex-rival has scored a goal. What a surprise! 2-1 to the Pokemon team now. Yup, and they take the lead with 40 minutes to go. Oh yeah, and don't forget you can catch the first round of the Beyblade World Championships, Sydney 2006, in a few weeks time.' _They moved away from the mics. 'Why d'ya say that?' asked Gary. 'You gotta get the plug in somewhere' said Hilary. _'Back to the match now, and Max is doing a 1-2 with Kai. They keep passing the ball to each other, but it's interrupted by Ash who takes the ball into the Beyblade penalty area and...ooh, a spectacular save from Spencer, the Beyblader's goalkeeper. He rolls it out to the feet of Tyson, who takes it up the field and passes it to Kai. Great stuff from the bladers here.'_

It wasn't until the 71st minute that the next goal was scored. _'It's Max on the ball now for the bladers. He does a high kick and knocks it to Tyson, who does a header...WHICH SENSATIONALLY KNOCKS THE BALL INTO THE NET! Brilliant goal from Tyson there for the bladers. Pokemon 2 Beyblade 2 now, and this is turning out to be an amazing game of soccer here. They've both equalized twice. If this is the score after 90 mins then we'll go into extra time.'_

90 minutes had come and gone, and the ref decided to play 4 minutes of stoppage time. _'4 minutes of stoppage time, just about enough for anything to happen. This game could go either way folks! Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion. Right, it's Misty on the ball, who passes it to May, who's tackled by Ian from the bladers. Ian, to Mariah, back to Ian. The ball's going all over the place now. We're into the final minute of stoppage time and it's Ian running up to the penalty area. This could be it now. NO! It's a corner. Get ready folks, this is getting exciting.The Pokemon team have chosen Ash to take the corner. He shoots...it goes into the middle and...IT'S THERE! IT'S IN THE BACK OF THE NET! We're getting confirmation...It was James who scored the winning goal...AND THERE'S THE FINAL WHISTLE! The crowd go absolutely wild as the Pokemon team have won this charity soccer match 3-2. And what an amazig game it was. Stay tuned for the trophy presentation...'_

Lee and Brock shook hands with each other. 'Great game, Lee' said Brock. 'Well done Brock' said Lee. Then Brock went and joined the other Pokemon players in celebration. Meanwhile the bladers applauded the other team and swapped shirts. Then it was time for the trophy presntation. Hilary and Gary went up onto the podium. _'Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the trophy presentation. It was a brilliant game to watch as it probably was to play. But now, it's time to present the runner-up medals to the Beyblade team, so come on up!'_ Each team member went up to collect their medal, to the sounds of applause from the entire crowd and the Pokemon team. Finally, Lee, the coach collected his medal. _'And now, please put your hands together for the winning team, it's the Pokemon team!' _They all went up and collected their medals and stood next to the trophy. Finally Brock collected his medal and then Gary presented him with the trophy. Brock waited for a few seconds, and then lifted it high into the air. Tickertape shot out from behind them and fireworks started going off on the stadium roof. _'We Are The Champions'_ played as the team celebrated their victory. After that, the bladers joined them on the podium. _'Right then, we've just had the totals given to us now, and we're pleased to announce that...£742,967 ($) has been raised this evening, so thanks to everyone for raising that money for charity. And so from me Hilary, and me Gary, **GOODNIGHT!**_'

Afterwards, it was just Lee and Brock sitting on the podium. 'That went alright...' said Lee. 'Yep, it sure did.' said Brock... 'So...ya wanna do it again next year?' asked Brock. 'We'll make it an annual event then, same time next year, we'll be back, and we'll beat you!' said Lee.

And so, it was arranged to have another match next year. But I'll tell you about that one when it happens. See you then!

**THE END

* * *

**

Well, what do you think? Review and let me know, please. 


End file.
